Working Title
by Amaryka
Summary: Alfred is a prisoner, or perhaps an experiment. He wakes up with no memories of who he once was, no recollection of how to speak or move, or even how to understand the language. Who is he anyways? And how did he get here? Not to mention the strange attachment he feels to the Doctor. Something is off, and it's only a matter of time before it all crumbles. Omega!verse UKUS
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

"I won't be long."

_Hhhhuuuwiiissshheeee?_

"There is blood everywhere. I-I don't know what to do!"

"Stay calm, I need you to listen to me."

"I can't!"

"Hush, it will be okay. You need to get out of there now."

"How can you be so calm about this?!"

"Please just listen to me!"

"Oh God the door just opened."

_aaaaaaallhhhfrrrrrrrrrrd._

"Let go!"

_Ssshhhhh_

"He's on a rampage, get the doctor in here!"

"There has to be another way! He's going to kill me!"

_cccccmmmenwwww_

"Hush now."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know."

_wake up_

…

"I can't remember the last time a touch felt gentle."

_Wake Up!_

* * *

The prisoner awoke suddenly, but felt calm. He blinked multiple times in an attempt to clear the world around him.

The walls were painted a light blue? No it was water...A giant tank of water on every wall, covering them completely. Small finned creatures swam around behind the glass and plants decorated the bottom and around some of the edges. It made him feel calm, but he was also very confused.

He had no idea where he was, or how he came to be here.

"Goodtoseeyouamongtheliving." A voice said from next to him.

The Prisoner realized that turning his head was extremely difficult as he searched for the voice's owner. To him the words were simply slurs of sound, unable to register the meaning. When his eyes rested on the owner of the voice he attempted to speak. "Ahm-ma."

The man's green eyes narrowed and he scribbled something on a note pad he was holding. "Canyouunderstandme?"

The prisoner gulped thickly and gurgled something in response. At that moment an itch raged up the length of his arm and he tried to reach over and scratch it. His arm wouldn't move and it occurred to him that none of his muscles did anything useful.

The man next to him continued to speak calmly and The prisoner noticed him press some buttons on the machine next to the bed.

The prisoner followed the tubes coming from it with his eyes until he realized that most of them were attached to himself. What did that mean?

The man next to him continued to mumble things and his bed ridden patient tried to understand the sounds, and even began to imitate some of them. He wanted to ask why he was here, what this place was and...

Who the Hell _was_ he anyway?

The realization that he had no clue who he even was made panic settle into his chest, first his heart, then his lungs. He began hyperventilating and oh God it hurt. His eyes brimmed with tears and he cried out to the man next to him in panic. An anguished sound released from him, but not even he knew what it meant.

The man's eyes softened and he remained calm. "Sssh." He reached up and carded his slim fingers through the prisoner's hair.

He instantly calmed down. Whoever he was, whatever was happening, at least he knew that the man next to him knew what was happening. And he suddenly felt very safe.

After two more days of panicking and trying to put things together, he gave up on worry and let things be. The people who came in and out of the room never hurt him, and a few times they had even worked together to lift his limp form and help him to a metal basin with a hole in the bottom they would cover up. They would fill it with water, scrub their captive with gentle sponges, and put him back to bed in fresh clothes. Those tended to be his favorite days.

It was two weeks before The prisoner was able to pick up the language. He first recognized patterns in sounds, then he was able to distinguish words. Once he did that, he was able to put meaning to the sounds fairly easily.

The man was at his bedside every day, tending to him in his motionless state. The sandy blond's constant voice was not only what kept the prisoner calm, but what helped him put the pieces of speech together.

"Your wounds are healing, soon you'll be able to move again." The man said one day.

The patient tilted his head in confusion and their eyes met. The green orbs widened excitedly.

"Can you understand me?"

The patient couldn't answer.

"If you can understand me, blink twice."

He blinked twice and the man's entire face lit up.

"Perfect! now I can begin teaching you how to speak again!"

Those words had been quick. The prisoner creased his brow in confusion.

The man cleared his throat. "Forgive me...Here, allow me to begin with the basics." He pointed to the prisoner. "You." He paused in waiting for confirmation of understanding. The patient blinked twice. "You are O-14."

"ohfteen."

_"Oh."_

"Oh"

_"four."_

"four"

_"teen"_

"teen."

_"O-14"_

"Oh fourteen."

"Now that's a start." The man grinned. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Oh fourteen."

The man nodded approvingly. "Good." He muttered.

Prisoner O-14 cocked his head to the side in question of the man.

"Me?" He replied enthusiastically.

O-14 blinked twice.

"My name is Doctor Kirkland."

"Doderkrkld."

"No, Doc-ter-Kirk-Land."

O-14 pressed his lips together worriedly.

The man sighed. "Never mind. Let's try something simpler for now. My name is Arthur. Ar-thur. Can you say it?"

"Ah-the."

He blinked a few times and then began to laugh. "Of course, you're imitating my accent...I hadn't thought of that. Let's try again. Arthur. Ar-th-er."

"Ar-th-er,"

"Arthur."

O-14 smiled slightly and confirmed his understanding by blinking twice. "Arthur."

* * *

**This is an idea I have had for some time and I am excited to get it out! please review! For those of you who are following Where the Lines Overlap, don't worry, that will be my first priority. But having a side thing to work on when I have writers block will help me update faster I think.**

**I would love to hear your predictions! You guys are so smart! 3**

**For more frequent updates on my stories visit or follow my blog: amaryka. Tumblr. Com.**


	2. Chapter 1

_"I'm looking for somebody."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Me? I'm not sure who I am...I'm called O-14...But I'm not sure what that means..."_

_"Who are you looking for?"_

_"I don't know...I just feel like something is missing. Somebody that was very close to me."_

_"Do you know their name?"_

_"No..."_

_"You must be very lost."_

_"I am...But at least I'm safe. Maybe one day I'll remember what I'm for."_

_"I hope you find me soon."_

* * *

O-14 jolted and blinked, barely able to move and quite a bit panicked. He watched the line on the screen make noises and it turned red. Hadn't it been green before? The strangest thing was that the line previously had strange ridges on it, but now it was flat, making a long steady sound.

It took the patient a moment to remember that machine was hooked up to him. So was that a bad thing? What did it mean?

People burst into the room and he started to panic. They started stabbing him with those needles he hated.

"Stop!" He shouted one of the only words he remembered how to say. "Stop, stop, stop!" But to his dismay they didn't stop.

"How is he still alive?" One of them said to the other.

"I'm not sure, his heart is stopped." Another responded.

"It's the device." A woman said from the corner, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves. She approached the panicking patient. "Hush, listen to me O-14, you'll be fine. It was just a test." She smiled. "Congratulations, you passed."

O-14 shook his head vigorously. "Stop!"

The line turned green and began peaking again though a little more rapidly then the prisoner was used to. The woman stroked O-14's cheek, trying to calm him.

"Hush. It's all fine now." She said through strained teeth.

The prisoner shook his head, and had he been able to move his muscles sufficiently he would have pushed her away. "Stop."

"Do you need something? You can't be hungry. Do I scare you? I won't hurt you I promise. How about a bath? You _like_ baths don't you?"

"_Arthur_!"

She blinked. "Arthur? No my name isn't Arthur."

A man spoke near her. "That's Kirkland's first name." When she didn't respond, he added: "The traitor."

"Well if _this one_ doesn't calm down soon the entire experiment will be in danger. Stress on his body this early will cause undesirable side effects."

"Isn't that's why he's sedated?"

"Shut up, just go get Kirkland."

The man nodded and left quickly and the woman looked back at Alfred. "Hush now, we'll bring Arthur. Is that what you want?"

O-14 nodded vigorously, tears now forming in his eyes. He never felt secure around any of the other doctors: not if Arthur wasn't there too, and he wasn't quite sure why, but he figured it made sense somehow. His heartbeat didn't return to normal until Arthur entered the room, his hands being held behind his back by a big man in the hallway. The man let go and pushed Arthur Kirkland in the small room.

The woman left O-14's side and slapped his Arthur's chest, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt, muttering something to him. He nodded and knocked her hand away, approaching the bedside.

He pulled up a chair, sitting down and reaching up to card his fingers through O-14's hair. "There now, it's fine. There was just a misunderstanding, you'll be okay."

The patient let out a long sigh, and his heart rate quickly retreated to a normal pace.

"There, that's better." Arthur smiled at him, then let out a long yawn, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "You sure are a handful aren't you?" He grinned. "Some things never change."

O-14 cocked his head. "Change." He repeated.

The doctor shook his head. "Or so I've been told. I haven't been here for a dreadfully long time...you probably don't remember much _before_ me though I suppose."

O-14 shook his head and Arthur wrote something on that note pad next to the bed. He pulled his hand away from the patient and clasped his hands in front of his stomach. "You really _should_ cooperate with the other doctors."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"...Ahm..sc..." His brow creased in confusion at the right word to use.

"Do they scare you?"

The patient thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well...that's reasonable I suppose..." He sighed. "Would you like for me to continue your lessons?"

O-14 nodded and pointed to Arthur's clothes.

The doctor blinked and pinched the fabric. "You want to know why I'm wearing different clothes?"

A nod.

"These are my pajamas. I sleep in them, lots of people do...Pa-ja-mas."

"Pajamas." O-14 repeated.

"Good."

* * *

"Arthur why am I here?"

"Because you must be."

"Why?"

"You are the only person who can."

"Who am I then?"

Arthur shook his head. "Don't ask those kinds of questions, I need to teach you how to move_ before_ your heat begins." He massaged his forehead with his middle finger and thumb.

O-14 frowned. "Heat?"

"Yes...It's something that will prepare you to have children. I'm not allowed to be near you during that time, so you need to be able to take care of yourself, at least minimally."

"Children?" O-14's eyes widened. "I can do that?"

"Yes. It's quite rare for a male Omega, but you are special. Now cooperate with me would you?"

O-14 pouted and raised his arm in the direction Arthur was guiding it. He had already learned how to sit up with some help, next came manipulating his limbs to perform tasks for him. Or at least that's what Arthur said. O-14 couldn't help but notice that they moved in slightly different ways. Arthur's movements were smoother, and sometimes when O-14 would straighten his arm all the way there was a strange pop and clunk sound.

"Arthur why won't you tell me?"

"Now that you can speak almost fluently, you really should call me Doctor Kirkland." Arthur responded flatly.

O-14 blinked a few times. "Why can't I call you Arthur?"

"The higher-ups don't like it."

"Why?"

"They just don't"

"Why can't I call you Arthur? Who are the higher ups? _Arthur really_, tell me why I'm here."

"I can't."

"So do you know? Do I have a real name? O-14 doesn't seem like a real name-"

Arthur suddenly dropped the patient's arm and stood, yelling at him. "Enough with the questions Al-" He cut himself off.

O-14 blinked. "Al? Is that my name?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Shut up already!" Arthur Grabbed the patient's wrist and glared at him. "You _don't_ have a real name, you are an _experiment_. understand?" He jostled O-14 on the last word.

The experiment stared at him with wide eyes and nodded.

Arthur dropped his hand and sighed. "I'm sorry...Don't cry." He massaged his forehead like he always did when he was frustrated.

It was only then O-14 realized that he really _was_ crying.

"I wasn't thinking, you can't handle this so close to your heat, not this soon." He looked away. "We'll continue your lessons."

He took Alfred's arm, more gentle this time and guided him in motions to reach out and take something. "You should know, a few more tubes will be attached to you during your heat, to help you along."

"Yes." The experiment responded flatly.

Arthur sighed and helped him stand so they could practice walking. "What is with all of the questions anyhow?"

The Omega took a step forward, holding on to Arthur's hands. "Because I want to know."

"Yes, but what got you _wondering_? Did I say something?"

"No. I have dreams."

"Dreams of what?" Arthur cocked an eyebrow like dreams were abnormal or something. Were they abnormal? That didn't make sense.

"Dreams of a voice...asking me to find it...to find somebody." He sighed. "I can't get rid of the feeling that...before I was here, somebody was really close to me." He tightened his jaw, now right in front of Arthur. "I want to find that person."

Arthur pressed his lips together and helped Alfred take a few more steps toward the wash basin. "I see...Dreams are abnormal while using the anesthetic you're on. Regardless, dreams are dreams, you should ignore them. You are an experiment after all."

"I get the feeling there is more though."

"You should abandon such thoughts."

O-14 hung his head. "Yes Doctor Kirkland." He mumbled.

Arthur had a sad face, the experiment could tell, even though he was staring at the Doctor's hands. Come to think of it...

O-14 smiled in spotting the gold band. "Doctor Kirkland are you married?"

They both halted as the Doctor stopped helping him forward. "...Who told you what this ring meant?"

"Nobody." O-14 shook his head. "I just sort of know for some reason." At that, he seemed to get an idea and he looked at his own hands. He was disappointed to find no ring on his own left hand. "Bollocks...I don't have one."

Arthur laughed at his use of the word. "Keep walking O-14."

* * *

The next morning, Alfred sat up all on his own.

Doctor Kirkland had a bruise on his cheek, and a bandage on his hand. The wedding band was gone.

* * *

**Okay so since this story will take place over a little less time then WTLO the chapters will be shorter and hopefully more frequent. And (SPOILER ALERT) that voice in the dream...is not Arthur's. I'm going on a camping trip and starting school soon so it might be a little while. LOTS OF FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPTER if ya caught the hints :D**

**Love you guys! I REALLY wanna hear your predictions, so please leave a review on your way out!**

**If ya wan't follow me and never miss an update: Amaryka. Tumblr. Com**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Who am I looking for?"_

_"I think it's me."_

_"But who are you?"_

_"I can't tell you that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you don't know."_

_"That's why I want you to tell me."_

_"Silly, how can something you created tell you something you don't know?"_

_"I made you?"_

_"I'm only in your head...I'm just missing, you're filling me with something so it will all make sense."_

_"So how do I know that I'm looking for you?"_

_"It's somewhere in you...Somewhere deep."_

_"...Then can I give myself a hint?"_

_"...Not yet."_

* * *

O-14 awoke to all the regular beeps and whirs of machinery. The fish swimming in the tanks around him might have calmed him down if he didn't feel so utterly uncomfortable. He took a breath, and his entire body tensed. It hurt a little.

Scratch that, it hurt a lot actually. He sat up, a weak grunt escaping him. The air seemed thick, and it smelt funny. that's when he realized Arthur was standing in the doorway with wide eyes. O-14 could practically smell the doctor, and he whimpered.

Arthur gulped and stepped backwards, covering his mouth and nose. "You...You're early..." He stuttered before stepping out of the room and slamming the door.

O-14 let out an uncomfortable noise and reached out for the departing man. He kept leaning, wanting Arthur in the room more than ever now. His body tensed again and he fell out of his bed, crying out in pain as his oversensitive body hit the cold cement of the floor.

He began to hyperventilate, feeling unsafe and scared. His whole body began to feel hot, his hospital gown made him aware of the unpleasant slick feeling between his thighs.

The whole room was wide open, so big. Tears brimmed in his eyelids. He didn't know why he felt like this right now. But for some reason the thought of being alone at this moment was unbearable.

He sobbed a few times before calling "Arthur..."

When met with silence he began to tremble, and in search of a tighter space, he painstakingly maneuvered himself underneath the bed. He lay on his side, curled up tightly in the corner. his whole body felt as if it were throbbing and he couldn't fight the awful coldness. The result of feeling very, very alone.

* * *

O-14 covered his ears, trying to drown out the voice that was echoing all around the room. It was coming from a device on the ceiling, and he couldn't get it to stop. He had torn the tubes away from his body a long time ago, facing toward the tank. It made him feel uneasy to have nothing at his back, and it was cold, but he just couldn't make himself move.

"_O-14_. Remain calm, you _must _eat something if the tubes are not attached."

The experiment shook his head. He had seen the tray of food that had been pushed in through the door. He wasn't interested.

"O-14 if you don't cooperate a Doctor will be sent to _restrain_ you and reapply the _tubes_."

"Arthur." He stated bluntly. He wouldn't do anything until Arthur came back, how else would he know he was safe...And he _really_ wanted the doctor right now..._really badly._

"Please cooperate O-14 or we will be forced to take disciplinary action."

O-14 curled up tightly and shook his head. There was silence for a long time before _Arthur's_ voice came over the speakers.

"_A_...O-14 please do as they ask."

The boy jolted and opened his eyes, slowly crawling out from under the bed. "Where are you?" He called, looking around.

"I'm not there, I'm not allowed to be near you right now." The Brit said quickly. "_Listen_ to me, if you don't do what the voices say the _scary doctors_ will come back in and _I_ _won't_ be able to come and save you."

O-14 gulped, now sitting on the floor, his hands clenched into fists and shaking his head again. His whole body hurt. "I can't. I'll throw up." He whimpered, looking at the tray that had been placed by the door. "If the scary doctors come I'll beat them up. I can move now."

Arthur's exasperated sigh emitted form the speakers and O-14 could imagine him kneading his forehead with his forefinger and thumb. "I promise you won't throw up, I know it feels that way but you _never_ want to eat during your heat."

The experiment straightened at that. "This is _heat?_"

"Yes you are in heat."

"I don't like it."

"I know."

"How do you know?" He glared up at the speaker. "You said it was to get me ready to have babies right? Why is nobody allowed near me?" His eyes widened in panic at that. Was he going to have a baby any second? No, babies were big and he didn't have room in him for one. So what did this discomfort have to do with _children?_

"Your scent is very strong and the lab is full of Alphas that's why."

"My scent?" He blinked a few times, calming down a bit before lifting his arm and sniffing his armpit. That made him cringe. "I smell bad."

"No you smell good...ugh I didn't tell you enough apparently."

"Arthur I want you here."

"_Please_ don't call me Arthur."

O-14's eyes narrowed. His entire being was throbbing in need, but of what, he had no idea. He hung his head, feeling helpless and began to sob. He had no clue why his emotions were so inconsistent right now. Everything was blurry and there was this annoying buzzing sound somewhere...

After some time of that Arthur's voice was heard again. "O-14...I'm sorry. But you need to eat, it's very important, if you don't make yourself eat then you'll starve."

"I don't care."

"_Please_, they're sending doctors, please just eat." There was a different tone to his voice now. "When the other doctors get there I won't be able to stop them if they try to _hurt_ you."

"_I _will."

"_No_, you'll be immoveable the moment you sense their smell. _Please_."

O-14 thought for a long time then turned his tear streaked face back to the speaker. "I will if you answer me a question."

"...What is your question?"

O-14 slowly pulled himself up off the ground and stood shakily. "What is my name?"

A long silence.

"Your name is O-14."

The experiment ran at the wall the speaker was on and punched it, the fish behind the glass turned and swam away from the enraged patient. "No my real name! Tell me my real name! I know I have one! I wasn't always an experiment was I? _That's why I'm looking for somebody_!"

Silence.

O-14 screeched and kept hitting the tank. "_Why_ won't you _answer_ me?!" He screamed. After a long while of no response, and scaring the fish with his fists, the experiment ran out of energy, feeling weak and sinking to the floor. He curled up there and sobbed uncontrollably. "_Why?_" He hiccuped and breathed through his mouth now, his nose too clogged for it. "_Who am I?_"

He lay there quietly, his entire body wracking with sobs and whines. He waited for another voice, but none came. He let out one last pathetic "Please." Before the door burst open.

He jolted and tried to move but that's when the entire room filled with a thick feeling and a sort of sweet smell.

He was paralyzed, unable to physically refuse as the doctors pulled him off the floor and secured him to the bed with straps that stretched all the way across it. One was secured over his chest, another on his forehead, knees, and ankles. He screamed while they put the tubes in him again and one of the women put a needle in his arm.

His eyes darted around frantically and his body swiftly went numb. He saw one of them bend his legs up and secure them with another strap so they stayed lifted. One of them put something in his mouth that also tied around his head so he couldn't scream. He hyperventilated, luckily still able to breathe through his mouth despite the gag.

"It's too soon right now, we need to let him become regular again." One of them says.

One of them covered the Experiment's eyes with a long piece of cloth.

Alfred couldn't hear distinctive sounds for quite some time until he could make out Arthur's voice from the speakers again.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE**_." He shouted.

O-14 couldn't feel anything now, but he could hear the panic, and the voices, and the whir of machinery. He wasn't sure of what happened during that time, but when he woke up, things had changed.

* * *

_"Can't you find me?"_

_"I don't know who you are. How can I find you if I don't know who you are?"_

_"You know who I am...It's deep but it's there. You will need to dig."_

_"But where do I start? I don't even know who _I_ am."_

_"I think you'll know who you are when you find out who somebody else is."_

_"What? Who? You?"_

_"No...not yet."_

* * *

"I told you to cooperate with the other doctors." Arthur said softly as he removed the blindfold from O-14's eyes. "Why couldn't you have just listened to me for once? Why are you so headstrong and...If you would've just listened then..." He trailed off and looked at the Experiment's eyes with his own sad green ones. "I'm sorry love...I'm so sorry."

O-14 blinked a few times in adjusting to the light. Once he saw Arthur he smiled, even through the gag in his mouth. He felt a lot more calm now, not only due to the fact that Arthur was near him to make him feel safe, but his body didn't feel strange anymore. Though...it did sort of hurt...but in a different way.

O-14 frowned when he realized Arthur was crying. "Your eyes are leaking." He said quietly after the doctor had removed the cloth from his mouth.

"Yes...Yes I know."

"Why?"

"Because...something happened to you...while you were asleep."

"I don't remember."

"Yes but _I do_...And...and that's enough." Arthur sighed and unbuckled the straps. "Your heat was shorter than it normally is."

O-14 narrowed his eyes. "How long is it usually?"

"Five days..." He smiled to himself as if recalling a memory. "I promise you it's not always that awful..." He sighed. "Which is why you _need_ to cooperate with the other doctors...I can't run to your rescue every time."

"Arthur." O-14 tested the movement in his legs, they felt sore. "Why won't you tell me my name? You keep acting as if you knew me before all of this...I wasn't born for the lab was I?"

Arthur pressed his lips together and cleared his throat before unbuckling the strap around the experiment's chest. "Your heat was only three days long this time."

"Don't change the subject."

"_I can't tell you that_, I don't know that you even_ have_ a real name. You are O-14."

"That's a lie and we both know it." The experiment narrowed his eyes. "You always treat me as if you have known me for a long time."

"I have known you since you entered the lab, and clearly you don't remember all of that time."

"But you said you hadn't been here very long."

"I didn't say how long you have been here though. Either way, you shouldn't concern yourself with things like that." Arthur snatched the notepad from the nearby table and scribbled something on it before he stood. "Is it your dreams that have been giving you strange ideas? I assure you that's all they are."

O-14 blinked a few times. The more Doctor Kirkland spoke the more confused he became. Nothing made sense anymore. "I think it's a girl."

"What?" Arthur blinked and looked back toward the experiment. "What is?"

"The voice in my dream...I think it's a girl...It sounds like a girl."

The doctor stood there in silence for a long time, contemplating this information. Eventually his eyes widened and then narrowed again. "Don't think about your dreams. They mean nothing."

"Then why do I have them?"

"Your body has been out of use for some time, your mind must be running wild to make up for it...just don't pay attention to your dreams alright?" He sighed and put the notepad down.

"What do you write there?" O-14 propped himself up just enough to glance at the writing. He recognized the characters, but he couldn't recall what they meant or what sound they made. "Are you going to teach me to read?"

Arthur shook his head and held his hand out. "No. we're still working on moving and talking. Moving is very important, you understand? They need you to be able to move very well eventually. Come now." He wiggled his fingers, trying to get the patient to grab them.

O-14 sat up and flinched, then cringed before putting his hands in Arthur's. "How come my body hurts still if my heat is over?"

The doctor was silent for a long time. "It's nothing...I did something bad, and they punished me...You're just feeling the after effects. It's nothing to worry about." He helped the patient onto his feet. "We'll walk a little. After that I have to run some tests alright?"

"Okay..." The experiment took a few baby steps then pulled his hands away, much to Arthur's surprise. He tried to walk forward on his own, and then was pleased to find that the first few steps were easy. "Hey look!" Then he lost his balance and fell.

Arthur caught him, and then he laughed. O-14 found he really liked it when Doctor Kirkland laughed. "You're a fast learner O-14." He helped the boy straighten up before they continued to walk. "It won't be long until you won't want to rely on me anymore." At that, his eyes looked a little sad.

O-14 blinked, a bit confused. "No, I don't think so...I don't want to be alone here..."

"You won't be. Once you become independent the other doctors will begin working with you."

The experiment stopped and stared at the doctor for a long time. The gears in his head were moving slowly. He then let go of Arthur's hands and then let out a monotone "Oh no!" before falling to his knees and then onto his side in the most dramatic way he could muster. "I simply can't walk on my own." He announced.

Arthur blinked a few times, and then laughed. "Oh get up you silly boy."

* * *

"_Have you found me yet?...I'm closer than you think."_

* * *

**Mwaaaaahahahahahahaha an update before school starts! Don't worry, I'm working on WTLO too, these chapters are just shorter is all. Please review! Once again I would love to hear your predictions! Some of you are smart cookies, I mean damn. I got some reviews last chapter that were pretty close! Now that you guys have guessed some of the back story, I want ot hear what you think is yet to come. I really like hearing those. I really wanna know who you all think the voice is :D**

**Anyway, I love you. Unlike _Where The Lines Overlap _I don't think I'll be answering questions for the characters on my tumblr, cause I wanna keep this one strictly fic, but feel free to ask the WTLO characters shit on there. I like drawing responses :) So please review!**

**BTW thank you to all the Anons who reviewed who I can't reply to. You guys are great!**

**For updates on this story, and to ask questions, follow me on tumblr! amaryka. tumblr. com.**


End file.
